Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Rocky Horror Christmas! Columbia, Magenta, Riff Raff, and Frank celebrate Christmas together as little kids in Denton, Ohio.


_**Sorry about the title...I couldn't think of one...you would have thought that in the 4-6 months I had to think of one, I would have...ugh...so I just used a line from a Christmas song. /shot/ Sue me. Oh wait...you can...NEVERMIND! /shot/**_

_**Ehem. Anyways.**_

_**Rocky Horror doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Richard O'Brien.**_

_**Title was taken from Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, I dunno where that song is from.**_

* * *

"Mommy, wake up! It's Christmas!"

A young Columbia burst into her mother's room, shouting and clapping.

"Mommy! Santa came! Mommy! Mommy!" she continued to shout at her mom. The woman lying in bed grunted and sat up, opening her bright green eyes and looking at her daughter. "Mommy!"

Columbia ran towards her mom's bed and jumped on it. "Mommy! Santa came and left presents!"

The woman glanced at her watch. "Collie, it's only five in the morning," she chuckled. Her daughter, who usually didn't get out of bed until seven, was staring at her mother with big green puppy dog eyes.

"But mommy, it's Christmas!" Columbia said, almost unable to contain her excitement.

The woman sighed, getting out of bed and walking over to her closet. Columbia jumped off the bed and followed her mom to the closet, eagerly waiting for them to head downstairs.

Columbia's mom pulled on a purple robe and tied it at the waist. She took her daughter's hand and let Columbia lead her downstairs.

"See?" the little girl proclaimed gleefully once the Christmas tree was in sight. There were at least a dozen colorfully wrapped presents sitting under the decorated branches. The lights were still bright, lighting the dark room slightly. "Santa _did_ come! And he left presents!"

Columbia's mom laughed. "Well, why don't we open presents, then I'll make you some breakfast?"

"Yay!" Columbia cheered. She let go of her mom's hand and dove for the tree, grabbing a present and ripping the colorful paper to shreds.

Columbia's mom watched her daughter rip open her presents and squeal with glee. Columbia had always been an easily excitable child, Christmas being her favorite holiday.

"Mommy, can Genta and Riffy come over later?" Columbia asked suddenly in a small voice. "Pretty please?"

"Sure, darling. They can come over."

"Yay!" Columbia squealed. She picked up one of her opened presents and giggled. "Mommy, I like this present."

She showed her mom a doll. Her mom smiled warmly.

"Open the rest of your presents, sweetie."

* * *

Magenta and Riff Raff were sitting down by the Christmas tree. Magenta was sitting in Riff Raff's lap, staring up at the flickering lights and giggling. Riff Raff had a protective arm around his younger sister, making sure she didn't hurt herself by knocking the tree down.

"Riffy," Magenta whispered. "Is daddy coming home to open presents?"

Riff Raff frowned at the mention of their father. He and his mother hadn't told Magenta that their father wasn't coming back.

"No…I'm afraid not, Genta," he said softly. Magenta's emerald eyes filled with tears. She missed her father. "But, we can still have a great Christmas, Genta. We don't need daddy to have fun, do we?"

Magenta sniffled. "I guess not…"

Their mother came down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "You two are up early."

"Genta woke up early and woke me up. She wanted to come down here and watch the lights on the tree, wait for daddy," Riff Raff whispered, looking at his mom. "He promised to visit her on Christmas."

"Daddy promised," Magenta said softly. She looked at her mom. "But Riffy said that we don't need daddy."

Their mom sat down next to them and wrapped an arm around Riff Raff's shoulder.

"We don't need daddy to celebrate Christmas. We have each other," she said. "Let's open presents."

Magenta picked up one present and read the name on it. She climbed off of Riff Raff's lap and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Riffy," she said, beaming at him. "It's from me…mommy helped me wrap it."

Riff Raff couldn't help smiling at his younger sister. She was so innocent. He tried not to rip up the wrapping paper as he opened it.

"Thank you, Genta," he said once he saw what she had gotten him. It was a book about science. "I love it."

"I knew you would, Riffy," Magenta giggled. She picked up another present and read the name. She opened it slowly, as if she were scared of it. Riff Raff glanced at their mom, who was smiling as she watched Magenta.

* * *

Unlike other children, Frank didn't wake up early on his own on Christmas. His mom had to wake him so he could open his presents.

"Frankie, darling, wake up. It's six," his mom whispered, knocking on Frank's door softly. "Time to open your presents from mommy, daddy, and Santa!"

Frank grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He slid out of bed and pulled his blanket around him. He headed for the door, his light blue blanket railing behind him.

"Good morning, mommy," he said sleepily. "Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs, drinking coffee and waiting for us, honey. Let's go open presents, okay?" Frank's mom smiled. Frank shrugged and hurried downstairs, obviously filled with anticipation. His mom followed behind him, chuckling softly to herself.

Frank raced down the stairs and towards the living room, tripping over his blanket and falling on his face. "Ow!" he shrieked. He jumped up and started towards the living room again.

When his mom finally walked into the room and sat down, he was already tearing the paper off the presents, tossing it into a growing pile beside him.

"Oh my gosh!" he shrieked at the sight of every present.

His parents exchanged happy glances.

"Mommy," Frank piped up. His mom looked at him. "Columbia invited me over to play in the snow today. Her mommy wants us all to come over. Can we? Please?"

Frank's mom giggled and looked at his father. "Can we?" she asked. He laughed, nodding his head.

"I guess we'll head over around nine," he said. "Do you have your friends' presents, Frank?"

"Yes sir! I kept them in my room!" Frank jumped up and raced back up to his room, leaving his blanket crumpled up on the floor. He wasn't gone long. He was sitting down in the same spot, four presents sitting beside him.

"A fourth present?" Frank's mom asked. "Who's that for?"

"Riff Raff said his daddy left…and that his mommy was sad. So I got her a present too," Frank answered.

"How about some breakfast, Frank?" Frank's dad asked.

"Yeah!" Frank said cheerily. "Sounds yummy!"

* * *

Around nine that morning, everyone showed up at Columbia's house. Magenta, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Frank exchanged presents quickly.

"Thank you, Genta!" Columbia cheered, hugging her friend tightly. Magenta smiled.

"Thanks, Frank," Riff Raff mumbled. Frank nodded.

"Thank you, Riff Raff and Magenta," he said. "I love Christmas, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Columbia answered loudly.

"Oh! Can we play in the snow?" Magenta asked.

"Let's go play in the snow!" Columbia giggled.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes," Frank said as Magenta and Columbia headed for the door.

"Okay, Frank. Hurry up though," Magenta said. She, Columbia, and Riff Raff hurried outside into the snowy morning.

Frank walked into the kitchen, holding his last present tightly again his jacket. He noticed Magenta and Riff Raff's mom talking to Columbia's mom. He walked up to her and tugged on her sleeve.

"Hm?" she looked down at Frank. "Oh, Frank…where are the others?"

"Outside," Frank answered. "I wanted to give you this. Merry Christmas!" He shoved the present into her hands and smiled. "Open it!"

She blinked, shocked by Frank. When she realized what was going on, she smiled. "Thank you, Frank." She opened the present. It was a picture of Magenta, Riff Raff, Frank, and Columbia dressed in Christmas –themed clothing. "Oh, how sweet."

"Merry Christmas!" Frank shouted, running out of the kitchen. "I'm going outside to play!"

Riff Raff and Magenta were building a snowman and Columbia was running around, getting covered in the still-falling snowflakes. Frank joined Magenta and Riff Raff, helping them with their snowman.

"We should have a sno-Hey!" Riff Raff screamed, spinning around to face a giggling Columbia. He wiped the remains of the snowball off of his jacket and reached down into the snow. He made a snowball and looked up at Columbia with a devious smile of his face.

"Hey! Riffy! Don't!" Columbia shrieked after realizing what Riff Raff was planning. "I was playing!"

Riff Raff threw the snowball at Columbia. It hit her and she fell back in snow, pretending to be dead. Suddenly, Riff Raff felt a whole bunch of snow fall on his head.

"You're dead, Riffy!" Magenta shouted as she laughed. Riff Raff fell down, playing along with Magenta and Columbia.

Frank reached down to make a snowball but Magenta threw one at him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted. "You cheater!"

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Columbia shouted, sitting up. "Boys against girls!"

"Yeah!" Riff Raff agreed. He jumped up. "Boys are going to win!"

Magenta, not quite understanding the rules of their snowball fight, threw a snowball at Columbia before they even started.

"No, Genta, you throw them at the boys," Frank explained. "And you have to wait for everyone to be ready."

"Oh…" Magenta mumbled. "Okay!"

Soon, the four were engaged in a snowball fight. The parents watched from the window, all smiling.

"I'm glad our children are all friends," Columbia's mom said.

"I'm just glad Magenta and Riff Raff are still talking to their friends," Magenta and Riff Raff's mom said softly.

"Maybe we should bring them in for some hot chocolate," Frank's mom suggested. "They're probably cold."

Columbia's mom watched the kids in silence for a moment, the others waiting for her input.

"I think we should wait for them to finish playing," she said.


End file.
